


We're Together in This - Literally

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Sleepy Hollow OTP Prompts [20]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Cuffed Together, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Handcuffs, Mild talk of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knocked out on a case, they wake up to find their wrists connected by a determinedly secure pair of legitimate handcuffs.</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Person A is handcuffed to Person B and the keys are not in easy reach.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Together in This - Literally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluezinthos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluezinthos/gifts).



> Requested by [Bluezinthos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluezinthos/pseuds/Bluezinthos). No keys, but they're still cuffed together! I have another scenario in mind where they're not actually tied down, but then Abbie probably would have the cuffs picked off in five minutes flat. ... Well, if you can pick police grade handcuffs? _Anyway_ , I may write the other scenario of this, stay tuned. x'D
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading!

Ichabod wasn't comfortable.

This definitely wasn't wholly uncommon with this century, what with the advancements in technology, the rise in population, and the lack of clothes that women were apparently drawn to. But, it was none of those things this time, rather, the pieces of metal digging into his wrists that made him uncomfortable this time.

One of his hands was cuffed to the metal pipe behind him. The other hand was cuffed to Abbie's right hand, and Abbie's other hand was cuffed to the pipe as well. Three pairs of handcuffs to restrain two people. If Ichabod hadn't been cuffed to a pipe and his fellow Witness for over an hour now, he would have thought that needing three pairs of handcuffs to restrain them was remarkable. But, given that he _had_ been cuffed to a pipe and his fellow Witness for over an hour now, he was thinking less about that and more about being uncomfortable.

"Someone has to be coming," Abbie muttered. "The cops, hell, even Hawley and Jenny knew where we were going today. Why wouldn't they be here already?"

Ichabod shifted his arm experimentally, gritting his teeth when pain radiated through the limb. He had been in worse situations, yes. But his arm was twisted behind his back in a most unusual way, and it was cramping in addition to the pain. The handcuffs were also too tight against his wrists, but he didn't say any of this out loud.

"Perhaps they need more time to realize that something is wrong," he suggested.

Abbie just groaned in response, dropping her head back against the cement wall. "I'm _freezing_."

Ichabod shifted. It wasn't a particularly cold day out, mid-autumn as it were. He enjoyed cool weather, but the warehouse was abandoned, damp and leaky, and the backside of his trousers were damp from sitting on the muck-covered cement. Combine that he couldn't move over any closer to Abigail given their predicament, he didn't have anything to do in way of keeping her warm. He tried to ignore the fact how much that irritated him.

"I'm sure someone will notice our absence soon," he said, and he hoped that he sounded more convincing than he felt.

Abbie shivered slightly, curling in on herself. She had a little more leeway than he had, simply for the fact that she was smaller and the handcuffs weren't nearly as tight around her wrists. It was nothing that would help them escape, even had they had the keys or a hair pin, but still.

Ichabod hesitantly curled his hand around her fingers. They felt like ice. Ichabod wondered if Abigail had poor circulation or something of the sort, or if perhaps he was too acclimatized to cold weather to notice it very much.

Abbie looked at their hands briefly before turning to stare back into the darkness. "It wouldn't be so bad if the place wasn't so damp." She paused. "You think the wraith has hit town yet?"

"Let us hope not," Ichabod replied seriously. It would give light to the reason they had not been found yet, but he also did not say that to her.

She sighed. "I can't believe it got us both out. I can't believe that it cuffed us up. I can't _believe_ that this is happening to us!"

Ichabod raised his eyebrows.

Abbie saw the look and scowled. " _Okay_ , I _can_ believe it's happening to us, but that doesn't make me feel any better about it."

Ichabod realized his tone was a touch dry when he said, "Nor I, Lieutenant."

"Sorry." Abigail sighed. "I am literally _the_ worst person to be cuffed to."

"If I had the option of companions of which I had to be cuffed to," Ichabod said thoughtfully, "I do believe that you would be my first choice."

Abbie blinked and looked at him. She had a strange look on her face.

Ichabod had the sudden, _nagging_ suspicion that he was missing out on something, which was then furthered by when the Lieutenant started laughing.

"What?" Ichabod asked impatiently. "What is so humorous?"

Abbie blew out a breath that ruffled the hair that was in her face. "Nothing." She was still grinning.

"What?" Ichabod repeated. "Enlighten me, Lieutenant. What did I say that was so funny?"

Abbie shook her head. "The whole thing." Her fingers twitched as though she was going to gesture to them both, but then she didn't pull her hand away and Ichabod didn't let go. "Us. The handcuffs. _You_."

Ichabod frowned, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Shouldn't Katrina be your first choice?" Abbie replied, and she was still smiling, and her tone was teasing now.

Ichabod didn't get it. "Were she not perpetually infatuated with the Horseman of Death, perhaps. _What?_ " he demanded, when Abbie started to laugh again.

"It's a sex thing!"

Ichabod jolted, both from the sudden exclamation and the matter of the explanation in question. " _What_?"

"Ow!"

"Apologies." He hastily put his hand down, allowing Miss Mills to this time entwine her fingers with his for convenience and warmth. "How has this to do with intercourse?"

Abbie sighed, in a long-suffering sort of way that was still too amused for Ichabod to take seriously. "The cuffs, Crane. It's a BDSM thing."

Ichabod stared blankly.

"Bondage, discipline, sadism-"

"Lieutenant!"

"Hey, I didn't make it up."

Ichabod's cheeks were hot. He glared at her halfheartedly, but she appeared to be very much serious on the... B-D-S-M front. "You... you mean..." He cleared his throat and looked away. "That... people use handcuffs... bondage... as a way of delivering... sexual pleasure... to their partners?"

"That's light BSDM, Crane. Think about the whips and things."

"Heavens." His voice came out unnaturally thin.

Abbie chuckled. "Ahh, Crane, you can turn the worst days into the best." She squeezed his fingers. "I think we'll be okay."

Ichabod stared into the darkness unbelievingly. Okay, indeed.

 


End file.
